Valves of the type to which this invention pertains have five connections (one connection for the supply of pressure medium, two consuming device connections and two connections for the removal of pressure medium) and can take up three valving conditions. In one, the connection for the supply of pressure medium is coupled to two consuming device connections. In a second only to one consuming device is connected to the pressure supply, and in the third the pressure is coupled only to the other consuming device; in a modification in the first valving condition both consuming device connections are coupled to the associated connections for the removal of pressure medium, in the second condition only one consuming device is connected and in the third only the other consuming device is connected. Valves of this type can be designated as 5/3 valves, reflecting these five connections and three conditions of valving.
Previously known 5/3 valves are constructed as slide valves. In these the control arrangement which is movable within the valve housing contains an elongated valve body which has a plurality of control surfaces and produces the aforementioned connections in the three valving positions. The essential disadvantage of these known 5/3-valves which are constructed as slide valves lies in their high production costs and their comparatively short working life.